Dragon Soul
by Shonenevolution
Summary: Los dragones son seres místicos y muy venerados ,pero también son muy temidos por los misterios que encierran. Este es el viaje de una joven escritora, la cual tratar de descubrir todos los misterios de estas criaturas, aunque obviamente no es algo que sea muy sencillo
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon Soul **

_Carta al Lector…_

Te agradezco por haber conseguido este libro que ahora tienes en tus manos, ya que eso significa que a alguien le interesa el tema, por lo que vuelve todo este trabajo algo útil….menos mal.

_Querido Lector, te saludo._

A lo largo de este libo aprenderás de primera mano todo sobre el mundo de una de las criaturas más hermosas y poderosas que ha existido en nuestro maravilloso mundo….

**Los Dragones**… esas criaturas de un carácter tan misterioso y a la vez tan elegante, temidos por algunos, adorados como dioses por otros, son de los primeros seres que existieron en nuestro planeta.

Algunos de ellos crearon los continentes donde vivimos, otros arreglaron el cielo que nos ilumina, otros calmaron los bravos mares donde ahora navegamos.

Pero aun con sabiendo este tipo de cosas, en realidad el humano desconoce mucho de los dragones y su naturaleza, por eso muchos les temen y los cazan de forma discriminada, el desconocimiento es el mayor problema de los humanos ya que nos vuelve tontos y ese temor nos ha llevado a cometer errores muy grandes.

Pero aun con esos errores los Dragones perdonan nuestros pecados y nos dan tiempo para aprender, se quedan a nuestro lado todo el tiempo vigilando, esperando que aprendamos a comprenderlos.

Lamentablemente el ser humano es, como dije anteriormente "tonto" y es incapaz de aprender, porque tiene la cabeza muy llena ya de cosas para aprender algo que ellos mismos consideran _"irrelevante"_

Por ello nadie se ha tomado el tiempo en investigar a estas criaturas, en aprender de ellas y en descubrir cómo se comportan… _pero yo quiero aprender._

Eh pecado, lo reconozco… odie y maldije a los dragones por algunos años y mate muchos de ellos con mis propias manos, sonriendo y pensado que hacia lo correcto.

Me da asco recordar esos días, donde me bañaba en su sangre con placer de verlos muertos, por eso ahora quiero enmendar todo el daño que hice, por eso escribo este libro

Quiero que esta guía que tienes en tus manos te sirva para ya no verlos como simples bestias ,sino que te sirva para verlos como un igual ,como seres que son tan o más listos incluso que nosotros.

He recopilado en mis viajes a muchas especies de Dragones, algunas de las cuales tú creerás que son seres de sueños y no reales…

_Te doy un saludo lector y te pregunto…_

_¿Estás listo para iniciar esta aventura junto a mí?_

_**Levy Mcgarden**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dragon Soul**

Capitulo 1: Hola, me llamo Levy Mcgarden!

Una carreta tirada por dos caballos se encontraba detenida en el medio de un camino por tres individuos, estos tres estaban armados con cuchillas y solo uno de ellos tenía un arma de fuego.

El dueño de dicha carreta estaba ahora en el suelo con una herida en su brazo, estaba sujetándose el corte de su brazo mientras temblaba en el suelo lleno de temor.

-Lo siento por el corte vejestorio, pero necesitábamos que te quitaras de esta carreta, necesitamos un transporte para mover nuestro botín –comento el hombre con el arma de fuego mientras sus acompañantes subían una bolsa dentro de la carreta.

-Ah, si….puede que tu nos denuncies más adelante, así que no creo que pueda dejarte ir. Lo siento –dijo mientras sacaba la pistola de su cintura y le disparaba al pobre anciano, matadolo al acto.

El sujeto del arma se quedo un momento mirándolo el cadáver en el suelo mientras un charco de sangre se formaba debajo del cuerpo.

Guardo su arma con un suspiro.

-Oye Jefe, mire lo que encontramos!- grito uno de sus camaradas mientras que sacaba una caja bastante grande de dentro de la carreta.

-Es bastante pesada –comento el otro ladrón.

-Uy Uy, ¿este viejo acaso trabajaba para algún banco? –comento el supuesto jefe mientras miraba a la caja con curiosidad, se acerco a esta y con el oído presionando sobre su superficie la golpeo levemente.

Entonces sin previo aviso la superficie se rompió golpeando al jefe en la cara con mucha fuerza, y de dentro de la caja salió jovencita de cabello azul la cual tenía los brazos estirados.

-**¡QUE BIEN DORMIII!- **grito aquella chica mientras bostezaba un poco, luego se percato de donde estaba.

-Oh… aun no llegamos a la cuidad, mierda- dijo la chica de cabello azul observando que estaba aun en medio del campo, ignorando totalmente a los dos delincuentes detrás de ella.

-Jefe –gritaron acercándose a su líder inconsciente en el suelo.

La chica de misteriosa se percato de que había alguien tirado en el suelo cerca de la carreta, y se dio cuenta que ese era el viejo dueño de aquella carreta.

Salto de la caja y corrió a su lado, siendo incapaz de tocar el cadáver del anciano, lo miro sorprendida.

Los dos ladrones se acercaron a aquella chica mientras sacaban sus espadas.

-Perra, ¿viste lo que hiciste!? –grito uno de ellos, la chica seguía inerte al lado del cuerpo del viejo.

-¿Quién hizo esto? –dijo la joven tranquilamente.

Aquellos dos individuos se sorprendieron ante esa pregunta.

-¿Qué te impo-

A lo lejos, lo único que se escucho eran los gritos de aquellos hombres y el rugido de una bestia.

**Momentos después…**

La chica de cabello azul había llegado con la carreta a una pequeña villa en el medio del campo, la cual estaba rodeada por algunas colinas.

En la entrada del pueblo había una mujer voluptuosa de cabello pelirrojo, llevaba unas botas de cuero, una camisa blanca que dejaba ver el ombligo de dicha mujer, llevaba guantes de cuero de color negro y en su cintura llevaba una espada.

Ella detuvo la carreta, sonriendo esperando ver al anciano.

-Hola Señor Em-

Se detuvo al ver que no era el anciano, al instante desenfundo la espada y apareció al lado de aquella chica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-_¿Quién putas eres tu? _–dijo colocando la espada en el cuello de la viajera, esta levanto la cabeza y la miro a los ojos.

- Me llamo Levy Mcgarden y traigo el cuerpo del anciano –dijo Levy con dolor en su mirada, la mujer se detuvo y miro dentro de la carreta y vio un bulto debajo de una sábana blanca, esta miro a la mujer delante de ella con ira.

-¿**QUE A PASADO!?-** grito

Levy le explico toda la situación.

La mujer de cabello pelirrojo bajo su arma y quedo en silencio al igual que Levy.

Ella se bajo de la carreta y se dirigió a la cuidad.

-Deja la carreta aquí en la entrada, iré a llamar a alguien que se encargue del cuerpo, seas quien seas, gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de traer su cuerpo –dijo la mujer sin voltearse.

La joven de cabello azul se quedo sentada, y cuando reacciono la mujer ya estaba lejos de su alcance.

-Uff... Maldita sea, menuda forma de presentarme –suspiro mientras se bajaba de la carreta junto a su pequeña mochila.

Levy Mcgarden era una joven de no más de 19 años, de corta estatura, cabello azul, hermosos ojos café claro, pechos pequeños pero de unas curvas bastante sugerentes, llevaba una camisa blanca con unos pantalones grises claro que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y luego el resto de su pie era cubierto por unas botas de cuero marrones, su brazo y parte de su pecho eran cubiertos por unos vendajes.

Levy saco del bolsillo de su camisa unos lentes de cristales redondos, parecidos a los que usan los profesores.

Miro la pequeña villa delante y sonrió ligeramente.

No era un lugar muy grande, la cantidad de habitantes no superaba los trescientos, habían vacas y ovejas corriendo por las calles de tierra junto a algunos niños que estaban jugando, la entrada de la villa era también su _"plaza central"_ donde había una pequeña fuente en el medio de la calle, con muchas casas rodeándola.

La estructura más grande era una galpón el cual era el único sitio no hecho de madera de ese lugar, con dos grandes puertas que tenían pinta de ser muy pesadas.

_-Parece ser un lugar tranquilo, tal vez por eso necesitan seguridad en la puerta, estos lugares son los preferidos por los ladrones_ –pensó Levy al recordar a aquella intimidante mujer, pensando más que nada en aquella espada tan extraña que tenia y en como se había movido con tanta velocidad.

La joven de azul camino por la villa, llamando la atención de algunos habitantes que la miraban con curiosidad.

Esta saco una carta que tenía en su mochila y luego de observarla un poco se acerco a una señora de aspecto mayor que se encontraba caminando por la calle con un cesto lleno de vegetales.

-Disculpe, Señora –dijo Levy con un tono bastante educado, esta se detuvo y la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Si? –

-Dígame, ¿sabe donde se encuentra una tal _"Erza Scarlet"?-_

La mujer se quedo pensando unos segundos y luego le sonrió.

-Claro que se quien es, pero antes de decírselo ¿podría ayudarme con esta cesta tan pesada?- pregunto mientras movía la cesta, la joven asintió y la acompaño hasta su casa, esta le entrego la cesta y espero hasta que la mujer entro a su casa con la cesta y todo y le volvió a preguntar.

-Entonces ¿sabe donde se encuentra esa tal Helena?-

-No, soy nueva aquí así que no conozco a nadie, pero gracias –dijo mientras cerraba la puerta con fuerza en la cara de Levy.

-**Maldita perra!** –grito la pequeña mientras golpeaba la puerta, dentro podía escuchar a la anciana riéndose.

La mujer de cabello pelirrojo de la entrada justo pasaba por ahí y miro a Levy bastante confundida.

-Estee… ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo ahora? –pregunto la mujer deteniendo a Levy en el acto, esta se volteo algo asustada al oír ese tono de voz.

-B..Bueno, vera, es que yo… -tartamudeaba.

-Mira chica, llegas a mi hogar con un muerto y ahora te pones de escandalosa, si sigues así con esta racha de cosas extrañas juro que te echare de aquí antes que puedas siquiera notarlo –dijo con un tono agresivo que le puso la piel de gallina a aquella chica de cabello azul.

La pequeña mujercita trago saliva nerviosamente.

-Y…Yo solo estoy buscando a una tal _Erza Scarlet- _le dijo algo intimidada.

La mujer de cabello pelirrojo la miro sorprendida y al instante se dio cuenta de algo.

-Dime… ¿no serás tú esa supuesta _"Criptozoologa" _especialista en los dragones? ¿Oh, si? –le pregunto mirándola con curiosidad, Levy se sorprendió al ir esas palabras, más que nada por el termino que utilizo.

-Pues...Sí, soy Levy Mcgarden –se presento Levy, entonces al instante se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba -...y tú eres Erza Scarlet, ¿oh me equivoco? –pregunto mirando a la mujer delante de ella, esta asintió.

-Exacto, me llamo Erza, al fin aparece señorita experta –dijo cruzando los brazos enfrente de su pecho, Levy miro el suelo algo avergonzada.

-Lo siento, es que gaste todo mi dinero comprando algunos libro y por eso estuve buscando una forma más económica de venir hasta aquí, ya sabe señorita, venir hasta esta parte tan alejada de Londres no es algo muy fácil –le dijo Levy algo ofendida por el tono de voz de Erza , esta ultima sonrió ligeramente al ver su malestar.

-Bueno, lo importante es que ya llego aquí, aunque su viaje también parece haber tenido algunos problemas –dijo recordando al pobre viejo que ahora estaba en el cementerio a la espera de recibir un entierro apropiado.

-Se, los caminos se han vuelto bastante peligrosos en estos últimos tiempos, ya no son las bestias, ahora son los mismos humanos que atacan a la gente –dijo Levy mientras limpiaba sus lentes con su camisa.

-Dímelo a mí, este lugar tan pequeño es como un sueño para cualquier ladrón, esta tan lejos de la capital y del reino que aquí pueden hacer lo que quieran, por eso me tienen a mí protegiendo la entrada, hace meses que no tenemos ningún problema por suerte –dijo esto último golpeando su pecho con orgullo.

-Pero aun así tienen _"otro"_ tipo de problemas ¿o me equivoco? –dijo Levy volviendo a colocarse sus lentes, Erza suspiro y empezó a caminar haciendo una señal para que Levy la siguiera.

Empezaron a caminar y se alejaron de la villa.

Se acercaron a la montaña.

-¿Cuándo empezó a pasar todo esto? –pregunto Levy sin mirar a Erza.

-Hace 1 años, antes de eso nunca habíamos tenido ningún tipo de problema con estos tipos, pero de pronto de un día para otro, empezaron a atacar- dijo Erza mientras se acercaban a lo más alto de una de las colinas.

Entonces ahí del otro lado de esas colinas que rodeaban la pequeña villa, encontraron un grupo bastante grande de unos seres bastante parecidos a algún tipo de lagarto, pero de gran tamaño.

Levy silbo impresionada ante tales criaturas, Erza vio la emoción en su mirada.

-Impresionante!- dijo Levy sacando un pequeño libro de cuero de su mochila, luego de su bolsillo saco una pluma y empezó a anotar algunas cosas en una de las paginas.

Erza la miro enojada.

-¿Podrías concentrarte en esto primero en lugar de ponerte a escribir!?- le dijo mientras le quitaba aquel libro de las manos, Levy suspiro y guardo sus cosas.

Se acomodo los lentes y observo a las criaturas detenidamente.

A simple vista parecían unas tortugas, ya que se podía ver que estos seres podían ocultar sus cabezas dentro del caparazón que los rodeaba, sus escamas eran color plateado con manchas rojas en el área de las patas, su caparazón era color gris oscuro con un círculo rojo en su superficie, este tenía seis orificios que eran por donde salían y entraban las extremidades.

La boca del animal era grande, tan grande que una vaca podía entrar completamente en ella, llena de afilados dientes, aunque no tenía una nariz mostraba tener orificios nasales. Lo único que realmente le faltaba a este ser eran los ojos.

Levy asintió mientras apoyaba una mano en su barbilla mientras miraba a las criaturas, luego miro al lado de uno de los más grandes, y vio que había huevos en un pequeño cráter en el suelo. Los huevos eran blancos con manchas marrones en su superficie.

-…Bonita manada –comento Levy con una pequeña sonrisa.

-si si si, muy lindo todo, ¿Qué son exactamente? –dijo Erza frustrada.

-Son un grupo de "_Chelonia Bombers"-_dijo Levy –son bastantes comunes en lugares rocosos o lugares con gran actividad volcánica, aunque en época de apareamiento se movilizan hacia lugares más tranquilos donde puedan conseguir alimento fácilmente.  
>Erza la miraba sorprendida.<br>-Por lo general son seres bastante tímidos, pero es en su época donde ponen huevos donde se ponen agresivos y bastante territoriales, que no te parezcan poca cosa por no tener ojos, su sentido del oído y del olfato son bastante desarrollados.

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía, cuando era niña me metí en el territorio de estos tipos, y uno de los grandes me salió corriendo- comento Erza, haciendo reír a Levy.

-Jajaj , pobre –dijo esta – Parece que ellos vienen aquí seguido ,así que se me hace extraño que ahora empiecen a atacar humanos como me escribiste en tu carta ,¿estás segura que no hay ningún factor externo que los esté haciendo enojar?

-Pues para eso lo llame a usted señorita "Experta"- dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra Experto.

Levy le saco la lengua en un acto bastante infantil.

Luego de eso, se quedo callada viendo un rato mas a aquellos seres, mientras escribía unas cosas en su libro, Erza la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunto mirando por encima del hombro de Levy, ahí vio un dibujo bastante detallado de la criatura y como era por dentro.

-Anoto un poco sobre estos chicos, son bastante interesantes aun en el mundo de los dragones –comento Levy –más que nada por ser de los únicos que son incapaces de volar y escupir fuego – Erza miro a Levy bastante sorprendida al oír eso ultimo.

-Eso es imposible –exclamo haciendo que Levy la mirara sorprendida –todos los ataques que se han reportado engloban a uno de estos seres quemando la casa de alguien –Levy la miro impactada, se levanto de golpe mientras cerraba su libro.

-No, me temo que eso es mas imposible, ellos no disponen de la gandula que tienen los demás dragones en su boca que les permite generar el fuego, veras los dragones por lo general utilizan el gas metano que acumulan en su vientre luego de comer, junto a una glándula que tienen en su boca, bastante parecida a la que tienen las cobras que escupen veneno, es así como escupen fuego. Ese vulgar estereotipo de que los dragones respiran fuego es solo un cuento de hadas- explico Levy algo enojada al recordar ese estereotipo.

Erza la miraba con seriedad.

-Aunque si tienen un mecanismo defensivo bastante perecido –agrego Levy llamando su atención – a lo largo del tiempo estos tipos han evolucionado en este ser que ves ahora, sin embargo aun conserva ese truquito de liberar ese gas altamente inflamable ,cuando hay una amenaza presente estos tipos lo que hacen es esconderse y desde dentro de su caparazón liberan grandes cantidades de gas metano ,cuando cubren una superficie mas o menso grande con ese gas lo que hacen es ,chocar su caparazón contra las piedras del suelo para soltar chispas o si no hay piedras lo que haces es chocas su caparazón hasta sacar alguna chispa ,la mas mínima chispa hace reaccionar a ese gas y genera una explosión bastante potente, por eso se les llama "Bombers"- concluyo Levy mientas guardaba los lentes.

-Entonces…todos esos reportes, ¿son mentira? –se pregunto Erza mientras miraba a su villa desde lo lejos con preocupación.

**Continuara!**

**Levy es un pequeño y sexy nerd…awww :3**


End file.
